


La Mer

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	La Mer

Harry looked up from his book and grinned. " _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_?" 

Severus rolled his eyes, his lips pursed like he'd been sucking on a lemon. "Why is it when one tries to learn a foreign language, he always starts with the profane or suggestive?"

"You wound me," Harry said, clutching at his heart. "Is that a no, then?"

"I think you should try your French on some of the locals, see how that goes. Try _merde_."

"Prat." Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. "From what I understand," he said, then nipped Severus's earlobe, "the hotel will build a bonfire out on the beach for us, complete with a private tent. Just think of what we could get up to under the stars."

"I think we'll end up with sand in all the wrong places."

"Do you always think of things that can go wrong?" Harry pouted. 

Severus tugged and pulled Harry into his lap. "Someone has to look for flaws in the plan."

"All right, Mr Unromantic, no sex on the beach, then." Harry wiggled his arse and smiled. "Shall we try out the luxurious bed instead?"

Heat flashed in Severus's eyes. " _Mais oui_."


End file.
